The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to techniques for mitigating page collisions in dual subscriber identity module (SIM) devices.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, UEs may contain one or more SIM cards. A SIM may be an entity or component of the UE that contains identity information which uniquely identifies a subscriber to a particular wireless service of a system or network operator. Dual SIM or multi-SIM UEs may have at least two SIMs, and each SIM may be associated with a different subscription. UEs or other wireless devices may use one or more SIMs, and thus one or more subscriptions, together. In UEs that include only one transceiver, only one of the two subscriptions may be transmitting or receiving radio frequency signals at a time. These devices may be referred to as Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS) devices, including single radio DSDS (SR-DSDS) devices, such that while one subscription is actively transmitting or receiving, the other subscription is put on standby. In such cases, some transmissions such as paging messages associated with the subscription that is on standby may be missed by the UE when paging messages for one subscription overlap or collide in time with paging messages for the other subscription. Overlapping transmissions associated with two or more subscriptions may thus result in inefficient paging and decreased system performance. Improved paging techniques for UEs operating with more than one subscription may thus be desired.